


In a Split Second

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Life is Strange 2 AU where everything is the same except THE DOG DOES NOT DIE, because that canon can go yeet itself out of a window, i spite wrote this at 3am, set near the end of episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: It's almost time for Sean and Daniel to leave for Beaver Creek. But after their puppy Mushroom doesn't come back straight away, Daniel goes to find her.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In a Split Second

“I'm gonna go look for Mushroom. She should have come back by now...” There was a concerned tone in Daniel's voice as he looked up to Sean. “I'm gonna go look for her, okay?”

“Be careful,” warned Sean just as Daniel bolted out of the door.

The young boy shivered as the cold air hit him at full force, looking around. “Mushroom?!” But there was no sign of the puppy anywhere. Daniel then found some tracks through the snow and began to follow them. Definitely fresh, so it looked like she'd gone that way.

“Come on, Mushroom... where are you?!” Daniel was now heading up a small incline, following the trail of tracks up to a fallen log. Just beyond the log was a scrap of red material. “... No... please...” Crawling through the gap between the log and the snow, he went to grab the material and found that it was the bandana he'd put on the puppy.

A growl made Daniel freeze and he looked around. “What was-- Mushroom?!” He jogged up the path to find a cougar snarling and growling at a burrow, followed by several frightened whimpers. “Oh no... No! Don't you dare hurt her!”

The cougar turned to face Daniel then, teeth bared. It snarled and snapped its jaws. A voice in the back of Daniel's mind, his brother's voice, told him that he should run from danger, but the boy shook his head, refusing to accept that advice. If he ran now, then Mushroom could die. The puppy's whimpering caught his attention and he gasped just as she ran out, the cougar turning to bite...

It all happened in a split second.

One moment the cougar was about to sink its teeth into the puppy's neck, then the next moment Daniel threw his hand forward, his power lifting the cougar off the ground and giving Mushroom those much-needed seconds to escape. He could hear Sean calling for him but he knew what he had to do.

“I won't let you kill my dog!” Daniel's eyes narrowed, focusing more. The sickening crunches of snapping bones echoed throughout the quiet snowy woods as the boy ensured that the creature wouldn't harm his furry friend ever again. Then he fell to his knees, the power dissipating as he took a few breaths, not daring to look towards the body of the cougar.

“Daniel!” Sean's voice was behind him. “What happened here?” He looked towards the body of the cougar, then back at his brother. Mushroom was by Sean's feet, her little tail wagging.

“I... I...” It had all happened so fast. Daniel was struggling to process it. Moments later the story came flooding from him. “I-It tried to kill Mushroom...” Eventually he managed to stand up, brushing the snow from his knees. “I couldn't just let it happen! Y-You said I could use my power as a last resort... right?”

Sean just went over and hugged his brother tightly. “You're right, _enano_.” He stroked Daniel's hair gently and just concentrated on calming his brother's nerves. “You did the right thing. You protected us.”

Daniel made an affirming sound before burying his head against his brother's chest to conceal a cough. He let go of Sean and went to tie the bandana around Mushroom's neck again. The puppy barked happily and hopped about in the snow. “There you go, Mushroom. I'm... I'm glad I was able to save you.”

“Right, let's hit the road.” Sean nudged Daniel back towards the cabin so they could grab their things. “We can make it to Beaver Creek in a few days.”

“Hey... Sean? Do you think that Grandma and Grandpa will like Mushroom?” Daniel asked as he went to grab his bag.

“I think so. Claire and Stephen are animal lovers from what I remember.” Sean smiled a little as the two headed out of the cabin and towards their trail, Mushroom running ahead of them and yapping excitedly.

“Hey Mushroom, slow down! Wait for us!” Daniel laughed, running after the puppy.

Sean shook his head lightly. Those two were inseparable.


End file.
